Oftentimes, enterprise computing device include a local user mode and a local administrator mode. The local user mode allows a user to run software within an operating system of the computing device. The local administrator mode allows an administrator user to adjust operating system settings and configurations on the computing device. In many operating system designs, a local administrator mode may be essential and may not be removable from the computing device. One drawback of this scheme is that a user of the computing device may log in as an administrator and inadvertently or maliciously corrupt the operating system settings or configurations of the computing device. Also, if multiple computing devices, e.g., in an enterprise setting, need to be administered, an administrator may need to memorize or otherwise maintain multiple login identifiers and/or passwords to administer all of the devices. Alternatively, the administrator can maintain a single login identifier and password for all of the devices. However, the latter scheme may cause all of the devices to be compromised if another person learns the administrator's login identifier and password. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to managing enterprise computing devices that is more secure and requires less memory on the computing device may be desirable.